locked
by shirocchin
Summary: Shinsou tak perlu menggunakan quirk-nya untuk membungkam mulut berisik Monoma. [Happy Birthday Monoma!]


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Shinsou Hitoshi x Monoma Neito**

_Happy birthday Monoma! You deserve more screen coretwithshinsoucoret wkwkwk_

Shinsou Hitoshi melirik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang sedang terpingkal. Bocah aneh itu menertawakan leluconnya sendiri, tidak peduli dengan Shinsou yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas tambahan selama musim panas.

"Hahaha~ Kelas A memang dipenuhi makhluk menjijikkan. Aku tak menyangka kau akan dikalahkan Midoriya, Shinsou-_kun_. Well, tapi sejak awal kau tak punya _basic_ bela diri dan terlalu bergantung pada _quirk_ cuci otakmu. Ahahaha... astaga, aku sangat membenci barisan bocah sok elit sombong seperti mereka."

Monoma Neito terengah setelah tertawa terlalu lama. Shinsou masih tak menanggapi. Pemuda pirang itu mendadak muncul di depan pintu kamar asramanya dengan cengiran lebar. Monoma bilang dia ingin mampir dan bermain sebentar. Sejak Aizawa-_sensei_ memindahkan Shinsou dari kelas umum ke kelas pahlawan dan memasangkannya dengan Monoma saat latihan tanding melawan murid kelas A, Monoma menaruh sedikit ketertarikan pada Shinsou.

"Aku menyukainya." Monoma berkata dalam hati. Shinsou adalah anak yang unik dan enak dijahili. Sedangkan Monoma adalah biang onar dari kelas B yang haus akan perhatian dan pengakuan.

"Shinsou-_kun_, lupakan tugas sialanmu dan menggosip bersamaku. Aku butuh teman untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku pada murid kelas A. Cih."

Shinsou meletakkan pulpen dan menutup buku catatannya. Duduk di atas kursi menghadap Monoma yang telentang di atas karpet satin. Tak ada yang istimewa dari sosok Monoma Neito selain tingkah konyol dan mulut berisiknya. Terus terang saja Shinsou sangat menghindari tipe hiperaktif seperti Monoma. Sejak awal ia tak berniat dengan siapa pun, tapi sejak latihan tanding beberapa hari yang lalu, entah bagaimana caranya Shinsou selalu berpapasan dengan Monoma baik di kafetaria saat jam makan siang atau di asrama.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang ke kamarku? Seingatku kita tidak punya hubungan yang menjurus ke arah pertemanan. Kalau kau ingin mengajak seseorang untuk melampiaskan hasratmu menghujat kelas 1-A, lebih baik cari orang lain saja. Aku tidak tertarik karena itu buang-buang waktu."

Shinsou memandang lekat-lekat wajah Monoma dengan ekspresi bosan. Monoma menyeringai. Ia tampak tak peduli dengan kerutan kesal samar di kening Shinsou. Shinsou menjelma menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan dan sedikit pendiam di luar medan pertempuran. Padahal saat melawan Midoriya dan kawan-kawannya, Shinsou cukup banyak bicara dengan mengutarakan strategi dan mampu beradaptasi dengan murid kelas 1-B. Jika dibandingkan saat festival olahraga dulu, sifat Shinsou yang sekarang sedikit melunak.

"_Well_, kupikir kita memiliki pandangan yang sama." Monoma menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku tak paham perkataanmu."

"Maksudku adalah, kau sama sepertiku, Shinsou-_kun_. Kau membenci kelas 1-A, bukan? Apalagi setelah salah satu dari mereka mempermalukanmu di festival olahraga. Midoriya mengalahkanmu dua kali. Menurut pengamatanku, mereka meremehkan quirk cuci otakmu milikmu." Monoma tersenyum samar. Soal memprovokasi lawan bicara, Monoma tak kalah dari Shinsou.

Sudut bibir Shinsou tertarik, menciptakan sebuah lengkungan. "Heh, matamu jeli juga. Tapi, maaf. Aku sudah lelah dengan permainan aku-ingin-menjadi-murid-paling-kuat dan semacamnya."

"Kau sedikit berubah sejak Aizawa-sensei menaruh perhatian lebih padamu. Ara~ aku tak menyangka om-om berwajah suram itu akan mengajarimu bela diri. Pfft, bahkan kostum hero kalian mirip. Mungkin kalian ayah-anak yang lama terpisah?"

"Kau bicara omong kosong. Monoma, aku akan menendang bokongmu jika kau tak tutup mulut barang sebentar."

Shinsou bangkit dari posisinya. Suara serangga musim panas bersahutan. Gelombang panas menyusup melalui celah jendela. Kamar Shinsou terlalu standar dan membosankan. Satu-satunya perabotan yang berguna hanyalah kipas angin yang terus menyala sejak Monoma menginjakkan kaki di kamar Shinsou. Meski Shinsou bersikap tak bersahabat padanya, pemuda berambut ungu tetap menganggap keberadaannya.

"Mulutku memang didesain untuk tak bisa berhenti bicara dan menghujat. Kau ingin aku diam dan duduk manis seperti anak anjing? Jangan bermimpi." Monoma kemudian tergelak. Monoma cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa terganggu dengan sikap blak-blakan miliknya sampai menjulukinya tukang cari masalah.

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakan _quirk_-mu yang luar biasa untuk membuatku tutup mulut? Ne, ne? Aku ingin merasakan sensasi otakku dicuci olehmu, Shinsou-_kun_."

"Merepotkan. Aku yakin kau akan menangis jika aku melakukannya." Shinsou terkekeh mengejek.

"Aku bahkan bisa meng-_copy_ _quirk_-mu jika aku mau. Jangan lupakan bakatku." Monoma menyeringai.

Shinsou pikir, lama-lama ia bisa gila jika Monoma terus mengoceh tiada henti. Sudah satu jam anak berisik itu mendekam di kamarnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Karena itu, Shinsou menarik kerah belakang Monoma, menyentaknya, dan memaksa pemuda berambut pirang berdiri. Monoma mengumpat di depan wajah Shinsou saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"S-Shinsou-_kun_! Brengsek—aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu! Lepaskan aku!" Monoma bersungut kesal.

"Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, kau hanya pengganggu. Kau boleh datang ke kamarku jika semua tugasku sudah selesai. Paham?" Shinsou melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Monoma tertawa sumbang. "Heheh, padahal aku ingin berteman denganmu. Sayang sekali, kupikir kita bisa menjadi partner dan mengandalkan satu sama lain. Aku serius lho, kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk teman ngobrol atau menghujat kelas 1-A dengan senang hati aku akan—_hmpphh_!"

Shinsou menarik kasar dagu Monoma dan membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman sepersekian detik. Bibir Monoma terasa lembut. Shinsou merasakan aroma teh yang bercampur dengan pasta gigi rasa cengkeh. Shinsou menatap tajam Monoma yang buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"B-bajingan—barusan apa yang kau lakukan?" Monoma terengah-engah.

"Membuatmu tutup mulut."

"Shinsou-_kun_... k-kau harus membayar apa yang terjadi barusan. Brengsek, aku tak mengira kau cabul." Monoma mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar karena sensasi aneh yang menggelitik. Dari mana Shinsou mendapat ide gila seperti itu?

"_Fuck_! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menciumku sekali lagi. Selamat tinggal!" Monoma membanting pintu kamar Shinsou sebelum meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang berdiri tercenung.

"Heh, dasar mulut besar. Aku bahkan tak perlu repot menggunakan _quirk_-ku." Shinsou menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang tertunda.

Sementara itu, Monoma sibuk mengumpat dan berguling-guling di kasur dengan air mata berlinang karena Shinsou telah merenggut kesucian bibirnya.

_**END**_

_author's note : shinmono manis banget ya allah ini semua gegara fanart2 biadab shinmono yang bertebaran bikin aqu galau mau stan shinoji atau shinmono huhu dua-duanya mantap jiwa_


End file.
